Chuck E Cheese's
by Dragonforce143
Summary: Five of the Vongola members decide to eat out in a kiddie restaurant. P.S. I do not own the characters.


Chuck E. Cheese's

A bus stops in front of many shopping stores and restaurants. Ryohei is the first to get off.

"Is that what I think it is? CHUCK E. CHEESE!" the Sun guardian exclaimed.

"Hey guys, we could go back to my house and play an educational program that I have in my computer. It's got to do with solving math equations and balancing elements…" Irie suggested to the group of composed of him, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna.

"We've got nothing better to do anyway." Ryohei shrugged.

"Right!"

"Let's go to Chuck E. Cheese!"

"What? Hmph! Nothing you say or do will ever get me into that hole in the wall! I am never gonna go in!" Gokudera strongly objected.

Ten minutes later…

"I can't believe I'm sitting at a table in Chuck E. Cheese's." snorted Gokudera.

"I used to go to Chuck E. Cheese's…When I was five." said Yamamoto.

"I've never been here before…Is it safe here?" Tsuna asked anxiously.

"C'mon, Tsuna!" Yamamoto patted Tsuna's back. "This isn't someplace where druggies or addicts would appear. If I recall, this is a family oriented restaurant."

"Ooh!~ There's the waiter!" Ryohei said. He waves his hands at the waiter, who rushes to their table.

"Welcome to Chuck E. Cheese's. May I take your order?"

"Yeah. Top our pizza with pepperoni, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, cream, applesauce, meatballs, chocolate syrup, blueberries, and cheese…Lots and lots of cheese…Make my pizza or else I'll punch you with my fists! HAHAHA!"

The waiter runs off. Ryohei does a facepalm.

"I forgot to tell him to put a scoop of Vanilla ice cream at the center!"

Irie cut him off. "Leave it. We already have enough ingredients."

"Look! The show is starting!" Yamamoto announced.

The lead mascot, a big rat known as Chuck E. Cheese begins to frolic around the stage together with other people in dopey animal costumes. He stops in the middle of the stage and grabs the mike.

"Alright! Time to announce the special guest! Will guest 515 from table six please come up to the stage!"

"Hey, we're table six!" Yamamoto happily said.

"But who's guest 515?" Ryohei wondered.

"I'm guest 513." said Irie.

Tsuna raised his number card. "514."

Ryohei sighed "Darn, I'm 511."

"And I'm 512." Yamamoto gave out a sigh as well.

"What about you Octopus-head? Lemme see your card!" Ryohei said, smiling at Gokudera.

"No!"

Ryohei grabs the card from Gokudera's hands. The Sun Guardian gasped as he saw the card.

"You're guest 515! You get to go on the stage!"

Chuck E. Cheese heard that and said, "What? Somebody has found guest 515?"

Ryohei points at Gokudera.

"Will guest 515, please come up to the stage!" The giant rat repeated.

Ryohei drags Gokudera onto the center of the stage and leaves him there. Ryohei laughs as he goes back to Tsuna and the others. Gokudera glared at him.

"I wish I was up there." Yamamoto sighed, but smiled.

On the stage…

"So what's your name?" asked Chuck E. Cheese.

"Don't talk to me!" Gokudera exclaimed, arms folded.

"Looks like our special guest is Mr. Crabbypants today! Whaddya say kids? Does Mr. Crabbypants need a hug?"

"YEAH!" Eveerybody said in unison.

Chuck E. Cheese and the rest of the costume characters try to hug Gokudera.

"AAAAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STUPID RAT!"

Gokudera punches Chuck E. Cheese and he falls to the ground. The costume characters all rush to the big rat. The audience was shocked.

"Hmph!" Gokudera snorted as he went down the stage to go back to his friends.

"You didn't have to do that!" Yamamoto scolded.

"Yeah…That was definitely unnecessary." Irie followed.

Ryohei teases Gokudera at being Mr. Crabbypants. "HAHAHA! Mr. Crabbypants!"

"GRR! I'll GET YOU, YOU LAWN-HEAD!"

Irie grabs Gokudera by the collar. "Save it you guys, the waiter's here."

The waiter puts the pizza on their table. "Here's your pizza…Weirdoes…"

"PIZZA!" Ryohei said happily.

The waiter runs off and Ryohei shoves his face in the pizza.

"At least spare us a meatball, would ya?" Irie sweatdropped.

Gokudera sighed. "I can't believe we're in a place which is next to a circus full of druggies in costumes and pizza drowned in grease! It's all thanks to that idiot!"

"I feel very appreciated right now." Ryohei said between mouthfuls of pizza.

One of Gokudera's eye twitches and he attempts to punch Ryohei. But Ryohei flings a piece of pepperoni at Gokudera. A vein bulges on Gokudera's head.

"Hey, pass me a slice of pizza that isn't on Ryohei's face!" Irie said.

Ryohei and Gokudera continue fighting.

"I sure wish we had a video camera!" said Yamamoto.

"Folks, reader discretion is advised!" Tsuna said with a sweatdrop.


End file.
